The Frozen Flame
by DisKraced One
Summary: Yukina is revealed as Hiei's brother and Hiei gets mad and runs away. When Botan is missing Hiei is the prime suspect for her disapearence, can the Yu yu team sovle this mystery and why has the culprit captured Botan, plz RR ch 2 up
1. Rage

The Frozen Flame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu characters or anything from Yu Yu except Ishigu, Hintashka, and Jinja the attack "shadow of the flames", the heart of zinko, the key of fate and the frozen flame.  
  
The prophecy:  
  
"When the innocent are quilty and the quilty innocent, the darkest evil shall reveal himself and unless wrongs are righted, and true heroes arise,  
all shall be doomed forever"  
  
--As our heroes were leaving the dark tournament after winning--  
  
"Oh man I as so tired after my glorious win." Kuwabara boasted. "Please stop bragging Kuwabara," sighed Yukina. "What's with you?" asked Botan. "It's just that I never met my brother," she said. "OH, that's easy, it's Hiei, oops!" yelled Botan. "YOU WITCH I'll kill you," cried Hiei and he quickly ran away(A/N so basically teleported, since he runs so fast). Yukina just stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Him?, he's my brother?" she said.  
  
--Later back at Yusuke's school, after it was out--  
  
"I hope Hiei's ok," said Kieko. "I don't," said Kuwabara. Kieko slapped him across the face for that. "Who's that?" asked Yusuke pointing in the direction of a girl on a broom/paddle thing that Botan usually rode. As she got nearer she yelled down "Come with me Koenma wishes to talk to you?" 'I wonder what for' thought Yusuke. "Ok" he yelled up.  
  
--Later at Koenma's office--  
  
"I have terrible news," said Koenma to Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
Author's Note: So this is my first story, sorry to leave you at such a cliff-hanger, but I had to to get people to read, please review, or I may have to go Juditzu on your butts. 


	2. The Storm Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Author's note: OK so last chapter didn't really actually have a "cliff hanger" since the summary said what it was for the few of you that are "special" and can't figure out what it is ths chapter will tell you.  
  
*...*= thoughts  
*~*~Where we left of~*~*  
  
"The bad news is that Botan is missing, so pretty obviously, your next mission is to capture the culprit and rescue her, if she is still alive," said Koenma.  
  
"Is there anybody who you think may have done it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Our prime suspect is Hiei," (everyone gasped) "Now please go find her and Hiei, by the way this (points to the girl who brought them her) is Jinja, she will be your helper until you find Botan," said Koenma.  
  
*~*~Back in the mortal world~*~*  
  
"Hey Kurama, do you know anywhere Hiei might hide?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"The only place I can think of is where we met when we still had the artifacts," said Kurama. (A/N: by the artifacts I mean in the very beginning of the saga, the team was Hiei, some guy and Kurama they had the sword and orb and mirror.)  
  
"Then we should go the-- HI KEIKO!" said Yusuke noticing Keiko *I hope she doesn't remeber that I missed going to the movies with her).  
  
Keiko walked up and slapped Yusuke right across the face.  
  
"Yusuke Yurameshi WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT I WAITED ONE HOUR FOR YOU TO SHOW UP AT THE MOVIES AND YOU NEVER DID!!!!!" yelled Keiko, "AND NOW WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN APOLOGIZING TO ME, I FIND YOU TALKING WITH YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Keiko, and we weren't just talking, Botan's been kidnapped and they think Hiei did it!" Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"Oh, well- uh THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE!!!" she yelled and then stomped off.  
  
"UGH SHE IS SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES," yelled Yusuke, "lets just go."  
  
And so they all ran off heading towards were they thought Hiei might be.  
  
*~*~Where they thought he might be~*~*  
  
"Hey Hiei you here!"  
  
"Hiei where are ya!"  
  
"Hiei are you here!  
  
"HEY SHRIMP SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
"What?" asked a voice behind them.  
  
"Hey hiei," they all said, except for kuwabara, who said "shrimp."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Shorty."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Midgit."  
  
"Fool."  
  
"SHUT UP," yelled Jinja.  
  
"Yeah kuwabara shut up we got business to take care of," said Yusuke.  
  
"Hiei, did you kidnap or kill Botan?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No, why'd you ask?" said Hiei.  
  
"She's missing," he said.  
  
"Hn, serves her right," he grunted  
  
"If you act like that they'll think you did it," warned Jinja.  
  
"Who's that?," Hiei asked.  
  
"Jinja, she's our ferry girl(I don't know what they are called so I stole this from highschool adventures) until we find Botan," explained Kurama.  
  
"Good for her," he snorted.  
  
"Good, now that your caught up, we have to go find Botan," said Yusuke.  
  
"You won't be going anywhere, my master wants me to make sure of that," they heard.  
  
"Who are you?' asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Just your friendly neighborhood assasin," he said.  
  
"Well we don't like annoying neighbors," said Yusuke. "SPIRIT GUN!!"  
  
The demon tried to dodge but was to slow and was shot back into a tree.  
  
"Who do you work for?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I work for Lord Ishigu," he said then died(he was very hurt from the spirit gun)  
  
"Who?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"I know, and he's very dangerous..." said Kurama.  
  
Author's note: sorry for the semi-long wait, I didn't have a writter's block, I had the opposite, I had too many ideas, I'll try to get the next one out sooner. 


	3. The Storm Attacks

Disclaimer: Yu don't own Yu Yu and neither du I.  
  
Author's Note: This is taking me even longer than expected because I forgot to save it so I've had to start all over.  
  
"So who's this Ishigu guy?" said Yusuke.  
  
"He's an blade demon, and a very powerful one at that," said Kurama.  
  
"How powerful?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Add the two toguro brothers power together," groaned Kurama.  
  
"Shit!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"So do you know where he lives?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"You know where the saint beasts castle is?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yea," they all said.  
  
"Well, its no where near there (anime fall over) but he may be there." said Kurama, "because as you may know it's the year of the dragon, and there is a rumor among bandits that when it is the year of the dragon, three mighty artifacts will materialize and be take able, and whoever weilds all of them will gain immeasurable power."  
  
"And so is one of them supposed to be in the saint beast's castle or something?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes," said Kurama.  
  
"Then we'd better go there." said Yusuke.  
  
*~*~At maze castle~*~*  
  
"Wait..." said Kurama.  
  
"What?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Look, the gate of betrayal has been destroyed, it seems Ishigu is already here," he said.  
  
"Then let's get him!" said Kuwabara and charged in.  
  
The team went charging around looking for him when finally they came to suzaku's room. They're they saw three demons, facing the far wall.  
  
"Hey you guys any of you named Ishigu?" yelled out Kuwabara.  
  
The center one turned around. He had short brown hair, gold eyes, a long cloak that was a black with designs of lightning on the shoulders in red, he was wearing deep red gloves and black boots. He looked like he was in his teens also(for anyone who cares)  
  
"I am Lord Ishigu." he replied.  
  
"You, you're just a kid." laughed Yusuke.  
  
"That was mean," he said, way to calmly.  
  
"Whatever, we're here to stop you," announced Kuwabara, sticking out his chest.  
  
"Deluded fools, do you really think you can stop me?" "I already have The Key of Fate (special effects lightning goes off in background), now if you'll escuse me, I have a second artifact to find. LIGHTNING BLAST!" he yelled.  
  
Lightning shot out of his hand and hit our heroes.  
  
Kuwabara was thrown into a wall, but hiei and yusuke and kurama just barely stayed up.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN" yelled yusuke.  
  
"ROSE WHIP" shouted Kurama.  
  
"ARROW OF THE MORTAL FLAME." cried out Hiei and a dark red blast shaped like an arrow shot out of hit sword.  
  
Ishigu quickly deflected the spirit gun, broke the whip, but got hit with the arrow. A large explosion went off as it hit. When the smoke cleared Ishigu was standing there smirking, without a scratch. He tilted his head to the left then right, each time it cracked.  
  
"Wow, that was really pathetic." he teased.  
  
"EARTHEN THUNDER!" he yelled and the ground shoot lightning right up under everyone.  
  
They all twitched for a second or two then collapsed to the ground. Ishigu just smirked and he and the other two demons teleported out.  
  
Author's Note: Where did he go? Are our heroes ok? Why am I asking you, I make this up? Find out next time on dragon ball.. I mean my fanfic ball z!!!! Sorry again about the long wait, please everyone reply to my other new story, the tournament of anime. 


End file.
